Kaori Haruno
Appearance Kaori has shoulder-length, dark red hair and blue eyes. She wears a red-and-pink, thigh-length tunic with a V-shaped neckline, has brown belts around her waist, and wears a white and black jacket with gold pins over a pale pink bolero. The rest of her attire consists of white pants; brown, heeled boots with gold ornaments; and two pink ribbons wrapped around her legs near her boots. Kaori also wears a yellow scarf, and a green cord hangs down from her knives' sheaths. Personality There are two faces to Kaori, so to speak. The face that she shows to practically anyone she meets and her true face, the one that she only shows to people that she’s close with. As a travelling merchant, she puts on an act and tries to be kind to all so that she can make a sell. She pretends to be a Good Samaritan, but in actuality, she couldn’t really care less about the random stranger that walks past her. If she needs to, she is willing to use deceit and other methods to get what she wants. Having been betrayed heavily in the past, it’s hard for others to gain her trust. It’s like there’s a dark hole inside her heart that she doesn’t let anyone see. She’s afraid of getting close to someone again, just to have them stab her in the back and leave her alone to die. Biography “Good night my sweet little princess.” Those were the last words that Kaori’s parents had ever said to her. They had plans to go visit a nearby island for a little vacation, but when she woke up. They were gone. That was the first betrayal that happened to Kaori, although she didn’t know it then. Confused and lost, it was a wonder how Kaori managed to survive until now. Most would think that she would’ve died in a matter of weeks. But she thought otherwise. Something surely must have happened to her parents, there’s no way that they just upped and left her, her, their sweet little princess. She persevered, surviving on the streets, learning the tricks of the trade from others as unfortunate as her so that she can one day meet them again. 8 years later when she was 13, she finally caught wind as to the whereabouts of her parents. They were on an island that was just a couple of days of sailing away. So together with her friends, they headed to the island so that she could have her heartfelt reunion. But happy endings rarely happen in this dark and cruel world. When she got to the place where her parents were at and peered through a window, she felt like her heart had been ripped asunder. Through the window, she saw them tucking a girl into bed and reading their lips, she heard them say, “Good night my sweet little princess.” That was the second betrayal, this one crueler than the last. Unable to contain herself, she ran off into the forest and let her rage be known. Her friends followed suit. She wanted revenge, she wanted her so called parents to feel the same emotions that she felt 8 years ago. She wanted them to feel despair. In the dead of the night, she returned to the house and set fire to the whole place, turning everything into smithereens. She laughed as the place burnt down and as she heard the screams of the people inside as they breathed their last breath. And the third and last betrayal she felt...…let’s not talk about the third betrayal for now. Professions Weapon Specialist (Primary) A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using daggers and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Merchant Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 15% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they’re jumping over to obtain the item. Traits 'Professional Traits' Critical Hit (1 Trait): Through learning where a person’s pressure points and vital are located within a body, these character can use technique points to create techniques that strike at these points and cause debuffs. These characters can only use points from their own pool equal to 1/4th of their will. 'General Traits' Fate of the Swift (3 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase your Will, your technique points, or your max technique rank. Combat Style Kaori fights using her two daggers. She doesn’t like fighting up close, preferring much more to go in, slice up her opponent, and then out right away. She stays back and waits for an opportunity to present itself where she can precisely and systematically take her opponent down. She is not above killing others, but only when it’s absolutely necessary, preferring to just leave her opponent in a state where their body won’t respond to them. Character Stats Items '''Iron Daggers x2: '''Two identical iron daggers as seen in the picture above Techniques Category:NPC